Who's Sparrow
by Isabella Blackwood 12
Summary: This tells about a teenage girl Named Isabelle Blackwood. She becomes a weapon to Hydra and soon becomes apart of the Avengers. Isabelle is almost like Scarlet witch with powers of her own. Only Bucky understood Isabelle's pain and Night Terrors. Will they fall in love over the years of Isabelle healing from her memories? There will be Blood just a warning?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Plot**

 _~Isabelle's POV~_

It was the year 1965, I was 15 at that time and I just finished my homework. My mom told me to go to sleep before midnight and I told her ok. I finished and went to my bedroom. I went to my bed and didn't know what was going on. Around Midnight, I woke up and sat up in bed and looked around. I saw the figure in the corner of my room and saw more clearer. It was the winter soldier and he came over to me and knocked me out. I was in and out of staying awake when I heard my parents screaming when the house was on fire. My older brother was away at that time before I blacked out for good. I soon woke up in a cell and I went to the corner and hugged myself. I looked at the door way and see the soldier again.

"Who are you?" I asked the soldier.

He never answered and came to me and grabbed my arm. I struggled to get away from him and couldn't get away. He brought me to the Doctor and soon I was Strapped to the table. I was freaking out and the doctor gave me the knocking gas and I blacked out again. The doctor gave me the blue serum and hours later, I woke up in my cell again. I sat up and held my head. Then a flashback came of my parents screaming and I hugged myself. I wondered if I would see them again. Soon a voice came over the speakers.

"Your parents won't save you this time, they're dead when we burned down your hours," Said the voice from the speaker.

I felt tears running down my face and knew this would be awful for the next few weeks. I was tortured, Brain washed, and abused. I was also put on ice along side the winter soldier. Hydra started giving me a code name. They called me Sparrow, I would work along side the winter soldier on missions and I was given trigger words in my head as I was being tortured and abused. The winter soldier only watched me get tortured and abused.

Soon, I went on a mission with the winter soldier in the year 1982. I was wounded after the mission was complete. I only lost a whole right arm. Soon I was going through a lot of pain when they put a robotic arm. Soon me and the winter soldier was iced and the years flew passed to the year 2014. I came out of being iced and noticed something off. I noticed that the Guards took me to a cell and locked the door. I knew something was off and soon there was yelling and screaming. One hydra soldier yelled for another to let me fight the avengers. I didn't know that Bucky was saved by Steve a year ago. One Soldier unlocked the door and handed me a rifle. He told me my mission and said the trigger word. I ran towards where Thor and Black widow was and attacked them. I was following orders and soon Wanda Knocked me out. I was taken along side files about me.

I soon woke up at the Avengers tower and chained to the ground. I was completely calm and knew I wouldn't open my mouth. When Steve and Bucky came in, I wouldn't talk to them. Steve started talking to me and I replied with Russian. Steve looks at Bucky and Bucky asked me in Russian. I only told Bucky what I knew at that time and I shut up. I wouldn't talk anymore. Bucky told Steve to let Wanda piece my mind together and Steve agreed. So Wanda came in and started working on my mind. She was piecing together of what happened to me. 3 weeks of being in a cell and I was remembering a lot, I knew who i was, I knew that I lost my parents, and I knew why Hydra wanted me. I spoke Russian to Wanda and she nodded and asked for Bucky. Bucky came in and asked in Russian.

"You know I speak English too," I said.

"What can you tell me why Hydra wanted you," Bucky asked.

"They wanted to use my powers," I said, "I'm just like your female friend here. Hydra killed my parents, They killed my fucking parents!"

Bucky felt sad for me. He asked Steve if he could watch over me and Steve agreed. Wanda started and finished with completely removing the trigger words. I was safe from Hydra, I wouldn't believe that Bucky had redeemed himself. I on the other hand did horrible things. One night, I sat alone in the common room, Tony told Bucky with the evidence about her parents dying, her brother searching for her till his dying breath and his children continuing looking for her. Bucky told Tony to give me some time to heal before meeting her grand nieces and nephews. Natasha and Wanda came over with food and tea. I thanked them and eat the food and drink the tea. Wanda and Natasha became my closest friends, Steve, Bruce, Vision, Clint, Sam, Rhoedy, Tony and Thor became good friends. Bucky became my guardian while I heal from my memories. Wanda continued to help with my memories and Natasha helped me trained. I was becoming apart of the avengers.

I was glad that I was safe and not in the hands of Hydra. Bucky brings me to the graves of my parents and Brother. I set flowers down when I heard voices from behind me and Bucky told me not to attack. Wanda left a Trigger word that Bucky can saw when things get serious. I turned around and Saw my Grand niece and Grand nephew. They were shocked to see me like I was still 15 years old. They hugged me and I hugged them back. I knew I Family left. They worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. I told them that I am going to help the avengers after getting the robotic arm replaced by Wakanda tech. T'challa under stood that me and Bucky were victims like his father, the former king of Wakanda, was a victim. They understood and they would ask nick fury if they would help the avengers while in the tower and that brought a smile to my face. I told them that I be more then happy to see them once I finished healing from the memories and they understood that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nightmares or Night Terrors?**

 _~Isabelle's POV~_

I was getting ready for bed when me and Bucky came back to the Tower. My room is in between Bucky's and Natasha's room. Wanda's room was across from my room. I got into shorts and a tank top. I still had scars and burn scars almost all over my body. I went to the Common Kitchen and that's how everyone saw my Scars from over the years of torture and abuse. Natasha came over to me and asked how I got so many scars over my body, She didn't know the answer till I told everyone about the torture and abuse I went through by Hydra. Natasha wanted to kick their butts for what they did and I told her that every thing will be ok. I was almost cleared to be able to join on missions. She nodded and I gave her a hug to let her know that I will be ok. She hugs back and I went to my room to go to bed.

As my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. I layed on my side and sleeps soundly. I knew that nightmares or night terrors will come soon in 20 minutes. I couldn't control my dreams and I knew full well that something will happen soon or later.

 _~In my nightmares~_

 _I was walking around the Hydra base and it was the one I was in before the Avengers saved me from the other one I was in when I was Sparrow. I was walking past cell after cell. I stopped in front of one cell that had my name on it and I knew that I had to look inside._

 _The next thing I know it, it was in the arena and I had to fight to stay alive before I was moved to a different Hydra base. I soon realize that I was in the cell where I was chained to the wall and being tortured and getting feed trigger words by an Hydra agent. I noticed Bucky Barnes when he was the winter soldier and I tried calling to him before I was looking around in darkness._

 _I could feel myself like screaming to get awake._

 _~End of the nightmare~_

I woke up screaming and in cold sweat. Bucky came running in and hugging me so that I calm down. F.R.I.D.A.Y called everyone to the Common living room. Bucky allowed me to be carried on his back. Steve noticed I was shaken up and Wanda came to my side to check what I dreamt about. She soon hugged me after I sat down on the couch. Bucky asked what happened and Wanda spoke for me.

"She had a nightmare about her days in a hydra base before we rescued her. She's shaken up a bit," Wanda said.

"I know what it's like when having nightmares or night terrors," Bucky said, "She'll pull through."

Wanda nodded and Natasha handed me a nice cup of tea. I calmed down and drinks the tea. I told everyone about it and Bucky knew that memory because he was there when it happened. He wanted to help me so badly. The next day, I woke up in the arms of Bucky Barnes. He must've slept with me after I finished my tea from last night. I got up without Bucky waking up and took a shower. I washed away my worries and terror's from last night. I got out and got a towel around my body. I noticed that Bucky woke and noticed me with my towel around my body. I blushed bright red and Bucky looked away.

He said sorry and left my room till I got dressed. I noticed one of Bucky's shirt on my bedroom floor and picked it. I wore skinny jeans and the black button up shirt (Bucky's). When I left my room and Bucky blushed when he saw me in one of the shirts he left in my room. Steve chuckles softly and told me that Bucky might have a crush on me. I blushed softly and smiled. I went to the kitchen, Natasha told me that Bucky stayed with me in my room. I told her that he had a crush on me and we giggled. I wouldn't be any happier with the avengers team.

After a few years of having night terrors and waking the whole team, Tony took the avengers team to the zoo. I hid under a hat and a hoodie. I still caused pain to some of the families that came to this zoo. Bucky got redeemed by the government and the whole world forgave him. For me, I did bad things and hurt a lot of people. One kid noticed me next to Bucky. That kid came over and asked Bucky who I was. The mother of the kid asked the kid to get away from me. I told Bucky that its gonna be hard for me to be forgiven for the horrors I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Does Bucky Barnes love me?**

 _~Isabelle's POV~_

After the trip to the zoo, Shield agents told Steve and Tony that I got redeemed by the Government for all the bad stuff that I did. I sat on the couch with Natasha and Wanda. They knew that I would be redeemed at some point. After the short talk with the agents, Steve and Tony called to team over and I stayed on the Couch. I could hear everything thanks to super hearing. I heard them say I got redeemed by the government and I smiled softly to myself. That night, I got ready for bed and I noticed Wanda in the living room alone and I came over to her and asked her if she was ok and she told me that she couldn't sleep. I told her that we can try watching movies for a girls night and she nodded.

So around Midnight, I woke up and took Wanda to her shared room with Vision. I went to my room and grabbed my gun. I heard the elevator beep and unknown footsteps. I sneaked to Steve's and Bucky's room. I told them that I heard unknown footsteps exit the elevator and they both got up. So Bucky came with me as Steve sounded the alarm. I knew it was Hydra trying to attack the Avengers Tower. I had my gun ready and Bucky got his gun ready as well. Me and Bucky heard talking into comms and I knew that they are trying to find me since I was taken by the avengers. I didn't have triggers words in my head anymore. Bucky told me that he has my back. I nodded and we held our guns up. Steve soon Joined us and I was ready to kick butt.

Me and Bucky knew they were speaking in Russian and they were looking for Natasha. Me, Bucky and Steve came up behind them and captured them. Me and Bucky spoke to them in Russian, why they were looking for Natasha Romanov. They wanted her dead, Bucky told me to knock them out in french (which we perfected while on a mission while we were still in hydra) and I knocked them out.

The next few weeks, Steve and Tony started to get answers out of them. Me and Bucky tried to get sleep but couldn't. I trained till Steve and Tony are done. I noticed something off as I noticed one assassin behind me. I fought the assassin, who is trying to kill me. The assassin landed a few hits with the knife (that wasn't poisoned) and the assassin shoot me 3 times with a gun. I fell to the ground.

 _~Bucky's POV~_

I heard gun shots from the training room and I rushed their with Steve behind me. I killed the assassin's life and told Steve to go get Bruce. I knew she needed surgery to get the bullets out. As hours went by, I walked back and fourth in my room. Steve told me to stay their as Surgery was going on. Steve waited for Bruce to tell him the news so that he would tell me. I don't even know what to think, my own thoughts went to Isabella. I sat on my bed as Steve enters my room, he told me that she is going to be ok.

I smiled and asked to go see her and he nodded. I went to the medic wing and came into the room that she was in. She had a breathing mask on to help her breath and she was hooked up to every machine. I sat by her side and held her hands. I spoke to her in French and softly kissed her hands. I even told her that I had feelings for her and I wouldn't know what to do without her.

Steve saw how upset I was and knew that she would get better.

~Isabella's POV~

I woke up in a week or 2. I noticed Bucky's head next to my hand. I softly rubs his head and smiled softly. I sighed softly and I soon got lost in thought. I sit up in bed. I see Bucky wake up.

"Hey Bucky," I said softly with a small smile.


End file.
